King and Queen of Asgard
by KatMadison913
Summary: Loki, now King of Asgard, succeeded his promise of making sure that his queen, Queen Alexandra of Asgard, will have a much better life. Now the young queen enjoys her new life and new adventures lies ahead.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

*No One's POV*  
It has been a few hours since King Loki and Queen Alexandra arrived to the distinction of their honeymoon. Just as planned, the new rulers of Asgard will spend two Asgardian weeks in the nature before returning to the palace.

Their first night as a married couple is a glorious night. Rain falls down in a shivering chill. Both Loki and Alexandra loves this weather the most and it's a brilliant way to start the life they always dreamed of.

Loki sits up on the bed, letting blanket fall off his bare upper body. He smiles down to the naked queen next to him. Alexandra's sleeping body is covered with the blanket. They have, what the Midgardians call, consummated the marriage. Even though this is not the first time this couple shared their love in this matter, but to them, it felt the very first time.

Alexandra's no longer a mortal. Her physical features changed slightly from the potion. Having her have the beautiful glow feature. Where everyone will see her beauty more so. Only her husband sees her full beauty. Her husband. Loki loves the sound very much.

She stirs a little, awakening from her slumber. "Loki?" the Queen whispers.

"Shh, shh Alexandra," he gently shushes her, smoothing a few strands of her long hair. "My queen, it is still the hours of the night. Return to your slumber."

"My king," Alexandra sends a chill down his spine, "please stay with me."

"I will stay with you forever my queen and never leave."

"I love you Loki," she whispers, falling back to sleep.

"I love you Alexandra," he whispers back with a smile, leaning down to a place a kiss on her dark locks.

When the Asgardian sun finally sends its rays down, warming up the realm. Queen Alexandra opens her onyx eyes and sees King Loki sleeping peacefully next to her. She was relieved that it wasn't a dream. She's really the new Queen of Asgard and Loki has gotten his one true dream of becoming King of Asgard. Of course when he first met Alexandra, she always knew that he wanted to have her part of his life, but never knew that he wanted her to be his queen.

Queen Alexandra kisses gently on King Loki's forehead before heading towards the washroom. She gets the shampoo and special herbs ready and fills up the large tub with warm water.

Her petite body with beautiful curves is covered with a black, lightweight bathrobe. Sure Loki has seen her wear black before countless times, but the new queen has a surprise for the king.

She feels the familiar arms of Loki wrap around her waist.

"Morning my beautiful queen," he smirks, kissing her pale neck.

"Morning my handsome king," she smirks, giggling. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did, but you were not there when I awaken," he reminds her, his hands finding the knot of her robe. "Also you are overdressed Queen Alexandra," her new title sends a child down her spine.

"Am I really the Queen of Asgard?" she smiles softly as he gently lets the robe fall of her porcelain pale body.

"Alexandra," Loki smiles, turning her to face her properly. "You really are the Queen of Asgard and for sure the most beautiful queen."

Queen Alexandra simply chuckles and shakes her head. "We do need to consider that Queen Frigga is more beautiful because she did help both of us out throughout our lives," she says with a smile, pulling him to the tub by the hands.

"You always were soft to everyone's well being," he smiles.

Their new morning routine goes by as Queen Alexandra prepares for her surprise to King Loki. His majesty knows that her majesty has something for him, but he couldn't think of what it could be. He soon gets it.

Dark emeralds look up to the owner of the onyxes. Queen Alexandra stands before King Loki looking different, but good. She wears an emerald dress with straps that went down to a V. Small, black floral designs are on the rushionings that made her hourglass waist smaller. Golden foot jewelry wrap around her pale feet and ankles, peeking through the long goddess skirt. The green and gold necklace that King Loki made for her sits perfectly where the V neckline is. Simple makeup of black eyeliner and mascara wraps around her eyes while her colored nails look new as ever. Lastly her royal headband sits on top of her long, wavy ebony black hair with her new, matching earrings pierced her ears.

"Do I look okay my king?" the queen asked, nervously.

"Oh my queen," he smiles, holding her hands. "You're perfect. You're the most beautiful queen that Asgard has ever had."

"I think not," she giggles, blushing a little. "Queen Frigga is the most beautiful queen. Afterall, she knew that we are destined to be together."

"That is true Queen Alexandra," he chuckles, pulling her into a kiss. "Are you hungry my love?"

"I can make breakfast for us," she answers with a smile, heading towards the kitchen.

"Us royal families have servants make meals for us," Loki reminds her.

"I think not for us," chuckled Alexandra. "Besides I don't mind."

King Loki shakes his head with a smirk before following his queen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

*Alexandra's POV*

The Asgardian sunrays gently warms up my body up, but without burning my skin. I love this feeling when waking up from a night. This perfect.

A gentle breeze feels nice against my face and dances with my long hair. It makes me feel like flying….oh wait I can fly!

Spirit takes over and I begin to fly up. Last night's rain gently covers everywhere my eyes can see. A few birds join, liking my presence. Definitely a perfect spot to read a book. Flying in the air while reading is just sounds perfect.

Soon I arrived back to see my king searching for me. Once he sees me flying and being happy, a huge smile curls on his handsome face.

"My queen, will you please come back down here with me?" he calls for me.

"Yes my king," I called back, flying down to his level.

"You enjoying yourself Alexandra?" he asked, smiling again once I came back down to the grounds.

"Very much so Loki," I smiled big. "I can fly in warmth that poses no threat to me."

"That's good to hear my beautiful queen."

Loki pulls me into a kiss. A very beautiful, long compassionate kiss. A new start of the life that we always dreamed of.

After a blissful week of just ourselves, Loki and I begin our life as King and Queen of Asgard. Since we got married in Midgard, we still need to the coronation here. When I say we, I mean Loki and I. That's right I have a part of the coronation since he and I are now a part of the family of King Odin.

The morning of the coronation was an eventful one. My coronation dress is handmade by Asgard's finest dressmakers and it's just finished making. I haven't seen my king since breakfast, but I know that Thor and Lady Sif will be there at the coronation.

I was greeted by the dressmakers when the sun is at it's highest and immediately see the dress that I will be wearing. Very quickly I am casted by it's beauty. It's an emerald green dress with a golden almost nudeback top with straps and emerald green leaves, covering the top. Also my back is exposed. The dress fits perfectly in my husband's colors.

The golden jewelry and headpiece that I normally wear will be at the coronation as my husband's favorite form of makeup is painted on my face. Mascara and black eyeliner only on the upper eyelids. I have my hair to fall naturally in the usual waves. It feels a little weird without my jewelry and headpiece on, but I know that it will be placed on me once we are officially King and Queen of Asgard.

Now that I am an Asgardian queen, the dresses that I wear contains obviously in the goddess style, but always simple and elegant, but for formal occasions like Loki's and mine's coronation, the dresses will be more gorgeous and fancy. Of course he requests for me to wear his favorite colors for formal occasions while I wear my colors of green and black on a normal day.

"Thank you so much," I thanked them with a smile.

"You're welcome your majesty," the head dressmaker smiles back.

The moment I left the room, a familiar pair of strong arms wrap themselves around my waist.

"There's my gorgeous queen," Loki laughed at my startled stage.

"I was going to look for you my handsome king," I smirked, giggling.

"Are you ready Alexandra?" he asked me, still holding onto me.

"I'm ready if you are Loki," I answered, feeling a little nervous, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"You're nervous my queen." He notices.

"Has a mere midgardian or someone from any other realm has given the title of becoming king or queen of Asgard before us?" I asked.

"Not to what we were taught by, but darling," he smiled, pressing his forehead against mine. "We are both free from the realms that we were born in and we are becoming royalty in a realm that we call home."

I smiled. "I love you Loki."

"I love you too Alexandra so much."

Our lips meet into a kiss.

*No One's POV*

Everyone gathers in Asgard's holy church for the coronation. Thor and Sif sits in the front row, wearing their finest for their dear friends/family's special occasions. The All-Father King Odin watches to see his second son and his wife like everyone is.

Music plays in the background as the choir begins to sing the old norse song. The high priest stands in front of everyone with every item that the new king and queen needs to become royalty of Asgard.

Loki escorts Alexandra down the aisle to where the priest is. She feels more nervous about becoming truly queen before the people, but he will make sure that she's calm and happy for the title.

As soon as they meet the priest, the three of them bows in respect.

The Goddess of Hidden Beauty receives the golden earrings and foot jewelry with emeralds in their rightful places. Both Loki and Alexandra requested for them to give each other the last gifts that Midgard gave them to bring here. Alexandra places the necklace around her husband's neck. Loki smiles to her which she happily returns it. Then he first places the ring on her finger. The same finger he place on her on their wedding day in Midgard. She places the golden band on his finger just like she did on that day.

Loki and Alexandra turn back to the priest. He gives Loki his sceptre which he holds firmly like a king. Then crowns him with his golden helmet with horns when Loki kneels down before him. Alexandra gets crowns by her gold headpiece as she bows to him. They look at each other with smiles before turning to the people who are standing up from their seats.

"As they stand before you crowned in this holy place, I present to you King Loki Laufeyson and Queen Alexandra Laufeyson of Asgard."

Everyone cheers for the new king and queen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
*Alexandra's POV*

Now the ceremony of Loki and I becoming king and queen has begun. Everyone is in the throne room enjoying their time among themselves. My king and I are sitting on the throne together. It was big enough for us to sit next to each other and he didn't want me to sit anywhere else or standing by him.

"Are you alright my queen?" he asked me with his arm around my waist.

"I am alright my king," I smiled, snuggling a little more to him, placing my hand on his chest. "I did not realize how exhausting a coronation can be."

He smirks a little. "Yes, a celebration can be tiring, but we are king and queen. I'm always thankful that you're my queen forever," he tightens his grip a little more.

"Forever and always my king," I smiled more, kissing his cheek.

"You missed Queen Alexandra," he smirks more, kissing my lips.

"I do not want to break your love your majesties," chuckled the God of Thunder.

Loki growls at his brother for interrupting the moment.

"Brother Loki, with your permission, I wish to give Sister Alexandra her first dance as queen," Thor smiles.

"Lady Sif is not with you Brother Thor?" I asked.

"Lady Sif is with the Warriors Three right now," he says, looking over to where they are.

"Loki," I smiled sweetly. "May I dance with Brother Thor?"

He growls more, sighing in annoyed. "Just stay in front of me so I can see you. If it looks like you're having fun, I'm stepping in."

I smirked, shaking my head. "Thank you!" I kiss him before joining Thor in a dance that is indeed in front of the king like he requested.

"Are you enjoying yourself as Asgard's new queen?" he asked as he spins me once.

"Yes I am, but I think we need to keep Loki calm from his jealousy," I smirked.

"I'm right here," Loki groans.

It makes me giggle.

"I'm sure that you are perfectly fine once the dance is over Brother," Thor grins at his brother.

Thor and I dance for another minute because Loki's glare is getting darker and harder. So we bowed out of respect before going our separate ways. I hop onto Loki's lap as I wrap my arms around his neck to give him a kiss.

"Don't ever think that I will go for someone like Brother Thor," I smiled to him, holding his cheek which melts to the touch. "He's nothing more then like a brother to me no matter what. You are the one that heart longs for my king."

"Oh my queen," he smiles softly, "you are making me fall harder for you."

I giggled a little before we meet a series of amazing kisses with smiles and love. Something inside bursts making me get really into the kisses. Loki notices this, but doesn't care. Actually he truly enjoys it.

We pull away and notice our necklaces are caught with each other. Soft laughs escape our lips.

"Oh look, I caught a king," I joked, fixing it.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," my husband smiles, holding me close with his free arm that is not holding his sceptre.

"Queen Alexandra?" the voice of King Odin speaks, having us turn to him. "May I speak with you?" he asked.

"Just me or Loki comes with us?" I asked.

"Just you."

"I'll be right back," I kiss my king on his cheek before leaving.

King Odin takes me to another location of the palace. A balcony that shows all of Asgard as the sun sets into the night.

"Alexandra," he speaks to me, placing his hands on the railing, "you know that I want the very best for my sons."

"Yes I know," I said, placing my arms on the railing as well. "Each parent has a different way of showing their love to their children." My head bows as memories of my birth parents appear back.

A couple of tears escape my eyes.

"Did your mother and father never show you love or safety?" he asked, looking at me.

"Not once. My adopted parents didn't me as well."

"Alexandra, since you are now a part of my family I want o have you, not only as my daughter in law, but as my daughter."

Okay that really made me look at him shocked, separating from the railing.

"King Odin, are you adopting me as your daughter?" I asked, making sure.

"Yes Queen Alexandra," he smiles. "Do not think your husband as your brother. Just think it's a complicated situation."

"Sounds like something Loki would say," I smirked, but then frown a little, thinking bout something. "Does that mean Thor is really my brother."

He didn't another word just smiles and nod his head.

A huge smile curls up on my face as I hug the All-Father. He hugs me back, petting my head. This is the first time I actually feel love from an actual father. Sure Father George is like a fatherly figure, but King Odin sees me as a daughter. An actual daughter.

Still hugging him, I open my eyes to see my brother and husband who has big smiles on their faces hearing everything. The smile on my face never left. That's the moment I knew we are one big, happy complicated family.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

*Alexandra's POV*

One morning, King Loki had to leave for some business after breakfast. My presence wasn't needed so I will be within the palace walls if my presence isn't needed.

I am sitting under a tree in the gardens reading my Bible to pass some time. My position is similar to how my husband sitted himself when reading on the floor.

"Greetings your majesty," a female, gentle voice speaks towards me as the energy appears to be good.

My onyx eyes look up from a chapter to see a wiser female standing before me. She's wearing a soft tan and white robes with her beautiful golden/white hair fall down to her knees.

"Greetings," I speak, standing up with a smile. "What do I own for this kindly visit?"

"You do not owe me anything Queen Alexandra. Just to ask if you are interested in Asgardian," she smiles.

"Are you the Head Healer?"

"I am one of the Head Healers here in Asgard. Thor tells us that you are knowledged in Midgardian healing."

"Yes I am," I smiled.

"Would you like to join me?"

"Oh I would love to," I smiled more, accepting the offer. "What do you need assistance in?" I asked as we walk towards my shared chambers with the king.

"I have a young woman expecting her first child with her husband."

I place my Bible away before beginning my journey with the Head Healer. She and I will go back forth about the similarities and differences about healing. Surprisingly there are many.

We soon arrive to a small house and were greeted by a young man wearing clothing colored in blue and white. He has short dark brown with matching eyes and lightly tanned skinned slender and muscular.

"Thank you for come Head Healer and…." once he sees me, he's surprised to see me gratefully. "It's an honor to meet you, Queen Alexandra," he smiles, bowing down to me. "I am Gudbrand."

"Arise Gudbrand and it's nice to meet you," I smiled, cursty.

"My wife, Inger, would love to meet you your majesty," he smiles, standing up.

"I would love to meet your wife," I smiled more.

He offers us to enter and we were greeted by a very pretty young woman with long, shiny blond hair that went down to the middle of her back. Big, dark brown eyes looks so doe like as an ocean blue dress clothed her pregnant body, but she is still petite.

"Hello Inger," I smiled to her.

"Your majesty!" she's surprised to see me. "I didn't expect you to come."

"I have some free time so I would like to see about Asgardian healing," I explained to her.

The Head Healer shows me everything they do for checking how the expecting mother is and checking on the baby as well. Asgard's healers are the ones who are gifted with the healing ability. Since I already know how to heal with the potion that my husband gave me on our wedding day, I would like to be a healer. Also the healing that I enjoy the most is similar to how Asgardian healing is like.

During this time, the four of us are enjoying a good time, bonding. I love children and I can't for my own someday. Actually the Asgardian healing is similar to old world Midgardian healing which is my favorite form of healing!

"Queen Alexandra," the Head Healer smiles to me, "why don't you try?" she asked, giving me the device to hear the baby's heart rate.

I look at Inger for her permission. She nods her head with a smile.

"Alright," I smiled, taking it.

The device is pressed against her exposed bare stomach. Their baby's heart beats strong and well. Sounding as if the baby's healthy.

"Well, how's our baby your majesty?" Gudbrand asked for both he and his wife as he holds her hand.

"The baby sounds healthy and strong," I smiled to both of them.

Hearing the news, Inger cries in happiness as Gudbrand smiles happily as well.

After spending some more time with the expecting mother and father, I have return back to the palace. They were surprised to hear some of Midgardian healing, especially when I said that we have devices to tell what gender the baby is before the birth. My beloved king awaits for me at his throne.

"Where have you been my queen?" he asked, standing up, worried for me.

"I am so sorry my king," I said, coming up to him. "The Head Healer asked if I would like to join her in healing," I wrap my arms around him to calm him.

"Are you sick love?" he asked, hugging me back.

"Oh no Loki, I am fine and well. She asked if I can be a healer, but I want to ask you for permission to do."

"Darling yes you can," he smiles to me. "But please tell me where you are going. I get scared when I don't know where you are," he gives me a kiss.

"I know again I am so sorry," I give him a kiss.

Our lips meet again in a kiss. The kiss shows Loki that I never going to leave him. Always tell him where I am going. Above all, show him how much he means to me.

The kiss became hotter and steamier. Loki picks me up bridal style refusing to break the kiss. Instead of taking me to our shared chambers, he took me to the throne and lays me down on it.

"Loki-"

"I fantasize you Alexandra," he breaths, lowering me. "I fantasize you on the throne like this," he kisses my neck making me moan. "You are the one I want for the rest of my life. Please my queen, let me have you right here, right now."

"Oh my king," I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck, "I always dreamed for us express our love on the throne."

That's enough for him to kiss me deeply and compassionately.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

*No One's POV*  
Queen Alexandra's in the throne room, reading her bibly on her husband's throne one day. King Loki had to step out for some business also she has a day off from her responsibilities as a healer and midwife.

She's sitting up right with elegance and grace. Being quiet in the throne room is a great place to catch up some some reading like reading while flying.

Then an unfamiliar energy source arrive at the palace. It catches her attention. At first Spirit wants to come out, but the energy course feels good and pure, nothing relating to bad or evil. So the young queen places her book down to see in the direction of the entrance.

One of the entrance doors open to reveal a young Asgardian female around Queen Alexandra's age and height. She has mid back purple hair with blue highlights, gray eyes, and skin of white paper from Midgard. An old white dress that became dirty with filth covers her petite body with curves as the old dark brown shaw covers most of her upper body. Also her body is covered in dirt.

"Umm excuse me your majesty?" she speaks scared, mouth dry from thirst.

"Oh gods," Queen Alexandra muttered shocked. "What has happened to you?" she runs overs to the mysterious female's side.

"Please forgive me my lady, may I stay here for a few days?" she sounded scared and embarrassed for asking. "I'm sorry."

"My, you're freezing!" the young queen touches the visitor's hand.

"Fr-Freezing?"

"Come with me."

Queen Alexandra takes her to one of the palace's rooms with a washroom. The visitor was blushing out of embarrassment during the whole time as she gets taking care of.

A warm bath is made. The visitor accepts the offer and leaves her clothing on the bed. While she's bathing, her majesty magically makes a dress for the mysterious female. A one shoulder red, simple goddess dress.

"What is your name?" Queen Alexandra asked her with a smile, offering her a cup of cold water.

"Inkeri," she answers shyly, still in the bath, accepting the drink, "the Goddess of Sound."

"Goddess of Sound? I'm sorry I have never heard of you."

"Doesn't surprise me," she sighs sadly, giving back the empty cup.

"Where are you from? I can help you return-"

"No!" Inkeri exclaims, shocking the young queen. "Please your majesty! Don't make me go back!" her gray eyes are filled with fear.

It's the fear that Queen Alexandra experienced in Midgard. A fear that couldn't be explain, just need be seen.

"I refuse for you to go back there," Queen Alexandra firmly orders. "Now let's have you finish your bath so you have warmer clothing and food. Are you hungry?"

She nods her head.

Her paper white body gets clothed by the red dress. The young queen offers to comb her hair which she accepts. Simple makeup for her face.

"Well Inkeri," she smiles to her, "what do you do?"

"Cook, clean, take care of everyone in healing, fly, feel soundwaves, anything doing with sound."

"Oh soundwaves," Queen Alexandra smiles. "Can you fight?"

"Yes, but I need more training."

"I can train you."

"You will?" she is surprised.

"Yes, but of course you will have assigned responsibilities if you wish to live here. Also I will ask the Head Healer Eir if she can check on your wellbeing and for your ability to heal."

"I understand Queen Alexandra and thank you so much," she smiles, giving her a hug. "I'm forever indebted to you."

"You're welcome Inkeri," the young queen smiles and hugs her back.

*Alexandra's POV*

After giving our quest a proper meal, I take her back to the throne room where we see my husband at the throne. He's making business with other men. This time, it's about helping provide food for the poor families of Asgard.

"Vegetables and fruits will be grown more in the fields for families that doesn't have enough to feed themselves," Loki sends out an order. "The farmers will be notified as soon as possible."

"Thank you your majesty," the men bows to the king before leaving.

I gently grab Inkeri's arm and walk closer to my husband.

"Hello darling," he greets me smiling then noticing the shy goddess behind me. "Who's our guest?"

"Inkeri, the Goddess of Sound, wishes for a place to call home," I explained with a smile. "I would like for her to stay here in the palace. Her energy is pure and good, but very shy," I noted the shy goddess hiding behind me.

"Did you already have a home before?" he asked, making her cringe.

"Yes, but her old home is similar to my past."

Once I said those words, Loki immediately knows what's going on. "What kind of responsibilities can you do Inkeri?" he asked her.

"Cook, clean, helping others in healing, and I can fight, but I need more training," she answers, feeling a little more comfortable now.

"Alright, you Inkeri can be my queen's assistant," King Loki gives out an order with a smile. "You are there when she needs you, also you have responsibilities when leaving here."

"My king I can handle that part with her," I assured him with a smile.

"Thank you your majesties," Inkeri smiles big, but speaking soft.

"You're welcome Inkeri," I smiled to her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

*Thor's POV*

I return to the palace from some spearing with Lady Sif and Warrior Three. Now since my brother and now sister are King and Queen of Asgard, no responsibilities weighing on my shoulders. So basically, I have lot of free time.

Suddenly, some sort of humming catches my attention. The humming also has some singing. It actually sounds rather….beautiful. I immediately look for the source and found it.

A very pretty, no gorgeous, female around Lady Alexandra's age, height, and build, but obviously not my beloved sister. Reddish brown hair falls down to the middle of her back as the snow pale skinned body is clothed by a very elegant one shoulder red goddess dress.

Whoever she is she's walking down a hallway possibly exploring the palace. Her singing might be soft, but I can listen to it all day. She obviously doesn't notice me until I gotten the courage to go talk to her. It was barely a step when her body stiffens, startled.

She turns around and our eyes meet. A blush covers her face either from shyness or embarrassment. Either way she looks so cute.

"Hello," I smiled. "I'm Thor, God of Thunder." I offer her my hand.

The beauty takes a couple of moments before hesitantly accepts it. "Inkeri, Goddess of Sound." We feel electricity of lightning spark within the touch.

I smiled, feeling the same feeling that I had with Jane, but this time it's stronger. She shyly smiles, feeling it too.

"What you doing here?" I asked.

"I was given permission to live here by her majesty Queen Alexandra," she answers shyly.

Her shyness is very cute.

"The song you were singing about," I speak, "was a Midgardian song isn't it?"

"Yes it is," she smiles shyly. "My grandmother was from Midgard so my mother was raised in both here and Midgard before moving here with my father," as soon as she mentioned about her father, her head lowers down in sadness.

That catches my curiosity. She doesn't have a good father?

"Inkeri?" I speak up, noticing that she was silent for a little while.

"My apologies!" Inkeri gets scared as if I was going to hit her.

"Inkeri! It's okay really," I assured her, holding her arms.

The Goddess of Sound was hesitant of the touch, but she soon relaxes, our eyes meet again in that romantical glance again. Oh Gods, she's so beautiful.

"So uhh," I feel nervous, letting go of her arms, "what song were you singing to?"

"It's called 'Simply the Best' by the Tina Turner," she answers with a smile, feeling nervous and comfortable around me.

"I'm feeling with that Midgardian singer," I smiled. "Some of my friends from Midgard listens to her."

"That's amazing to hear."

"Yea. Umm, would you to join me with lunch?" I offered with a nervous smile.

"I would love to," she smiles back softly.

"Shall we my lady?" I offer my arm to her.

A little hesitant, Inkeri accepts it and we head to the palace kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

*Alexandra's POV*

The gardens with the sun shining down is one of my favorite places to read one of my books. Both Midgardian and Asgardians books. Especially when I'm flying as Spirit.

Almost everyday I will have a certain amount of time to read my bible which I am using now. Other times it will be the other books in the palace library. A new addition when we became King and Queen.

I was reading my favorite message when I hear my name being called. Looking down, my eyes see my brother Thor at the entrance.

"Hello Thor," I smiled, flying down to him on the ground. "What do I owe for your visit?" I asked, turning back to Queen Alexandra.

"You owe me nothing, but a hug from my favorite sister," he chuckles, opening his arms for a hug.

I chuckled, accepting his hug. "So what brings you here Brother Thor?"

"I need some assistance," he sounds rather…..nervous?

"What do you help on?" I was curious.

"I need some help asking Inkeri as my princess," he's a little embarrassed to ask me.

It's understandable because of our history with my sister Jane. Well Thor deserve someone in his life now.

"She likes music," I smiled. "How about having music and when asking her?"

My response surprises him gratefully.

"Thanks Queen Alexandra!" he grins happily. Then he looks at me, noticing something.

"Something wrong Brother?" I asked.

"Your hair is shiny."

"What?" I am confused so I take a lock of my hair to see. "My hair is shining. That's weird."

"Maybe you should go see the Head Healer," it looks like he's trying to keep a smile forming on his face.

I stare at my brother for a few moments before speaking again, "since the sun is about to set for the day, I will go see her tomorrow morning."

"Thank you for your advise Sister."

"You're welcome Brother."

We separated to our ways.

King Loki and I meet up for dinner which Inkeri offered to make for us. As soon as he sees me, a huge smile curls up on his face. Probably bigger than usual.

"Hello my queen," he greeted me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Hello my king," I greeted back smiling, hugging him back.

"Your hair is shining," he says, running his fingers in my hair.

"Thor noticed it as well. He suggested that I should go see the Head Healer." The smile on his face never left, making me wonder. Do you know what's going on?" I asked my husband.

"Maybe," he teased.

"'Course you will say that," I giggled.

After dinner, he and I wanted our favorite sweets before going to bed for a long day. I also noticed that his usual behavior has increased as if he's showing me more of his love.

King Loki holds me like he always does. Our bodies are bare underneath the covers. He caresses my cheek with his thumb. I nuzzle into his chest close to his collarbone.

Although I am peacefully sleeping, wrapped around with my husband's love, my mind keeps on going to my shining hair. The expecting mothers all had shining hair and after the child is born, the shine disappears. Thor's and Loki's smiles are bigger than usual. Am I expecting our first child?

The last thing I remember is my husband genty rubbing my adnormal area.

*Next Morning*

I immediately went to see the Head Healer once King Loki left for the morning meetings. She's enjoying some time within the nature side when Spirut found her.

"Eir," I speak, catching her attention as i flew down and turning back.

The look on her face tells me she notice the shine in my hair. "Hello your majesty," she greets, walking over to me, smiling. "What brings you here?"

"My family notice the shine in my hair yesterday and they appear to know more than I do, but I would like to know from you," I explained.

"Please lean against the bark of the tree Queen Alexandra," she says, motioning the tre behind her.

I did what I was told. The Head Healer then places her hands on my black dressed cover stomach and closes her eyes. She looks so focused and concentrated. After a few moments, her eyes open and smiles to me.

"You are with child your majesty."

"For real?" I smiled big.

"Yes your majesty. You see, when a woman has shiny hair one day, it means that she will be conceiving a child that day." I blush a little. "The shine in your hair will be with you throughout your pregnancy. Also, the pregnancy process will be for sure nine months."

"Thank you Eir," I smiled again.

"You're welcome your majesty," she smiles again, helping me up on my feet. "I will make a visit within a few weeks to check on your pregnancy."

"Okay and once again thank you."

"Again you're welcome. Now go tell the king."

I give her a hug before turning back to Spirit.

Back at the palace, Loki is talking to a small group of men about some business.

"I don't want to cut down the nature because of building new houses," he tells them, knowing that I would disapprove of. "Just make the house to be like a part of nature."

It sounds like he's making business for the homeless families that I have encountered with during my healing practice to an expecting mother recently. My heart smells with emotion when I heard that.

"My king?" I speak up, catching their attention.

"Work on the plans and come back so we can finalize everything," Loki says to them, dismissing them.

"Yes your majesty," they said, leaving.

"Are you really building houses for the poor?" I asked, smiling.

"Yes my queen," he smiles, holding my hands. "You are my eyes when I need to see all of Asgard."

"I love you Loki," I smiled more.

"I love you more Alexandra," he smiles more, kissing me.

I kiss him back before speaking again, "Loki I have some news to share."

"Say the words," he whispers smiling, knowing what I am going to say.

"We're going to have a heir Loki."

He kisses me deeply in a long, very compassionate kiss. Then my husband kneels down to place kisses on my lower stomach whispering, "I'm your father little heir. I will teach you everything I know to rule Asgard."

A tear of happiness run down my face.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:  
*Alexandra's POV*  
My first month of accepting a heir is actually pretty good. Eir wants me to limit my training as Spirit so I will be Spirit if it's really ressorcity. So I mostly walk around so I can get some exercise for the heir.  
Loki's more worried than before because of the fear of something bad happening with the pregnancy. Which I told him countless is not to worry, even though I think sure that I have the strict about the foods I eat. Always making sure that I have the proper foods and giving me my cravings. Also, all of his friendly gestures is making me want my husband more. Still no intimacy, but I always make sure I give him a good time to make up.  
Thor's excited to be an uncle while Inkeri happily accepts to be an aunt. Lady Sif will be an aunt as well. Possibly the Warrior Three wants to be uncles as well, but who knows. Oh gods, we are going to be one crazy family.  
It wasn't until when I was getting close to my fourth month of excepting. That's when I'm feeling emotional. With pretty much everything. Missing Midgard, consent worrying about whether I will be a good mother or not.  
Inkeri has been helping that because I didn't want Loki to be worried of my problems when he has a lot of his shoulders for Asgard. A few times, I have noticed him noticing.  
One morning, I was peacefully sleeping on my left, facing towards where my beloved Loki sleeping.  
"My queen, it's time to wake up," I hear his smoothly voice, waking me up.  
I hummed, stretching a little. "A little more please, my king," I mumbled, falling back asleep.  
"Alexandra darling," he chuckles, placing his hand on the side of my expecting belly. "Eir will be here after breakfast for our daily checkup with our heir."

The moment when he mentioned our heir, my lips curled up into a smile.  
"Alright my king," I chuckled, getting up. "Let's go get ready for the day."  
Loki smiles, giving me a lovely kiss.  
Our bath goes by on schedule before getting dressed. I wear my favorite dress of emerald green and some black. Luckily my dresses can be used for maternity dresses since the material aren't hugging my body.  
With the royal rosemary like crown and jewelry on my body, Loki and I wait for the head healer in the gardens. Due to her having a busy schedule with some other sick patients and other pregnant women, shemanges to have our daily check ups before breakfast. The heir that I am carrying is the first heir since Queen Frigga was expecting Thor.  
"Your majesties," Eir appears. "My apologizes for being late."  
"It's alright Eir," I smiled to her. "You are here now and that's important."  
She smiles and begins with the daily checkup. Loki kneels down next to me, enjoying the sight before him.  
"Breathing is good and heart rate sounds strong," the Head Healer announces with a smile.  
"Thank you Eir," my husband smiles to her.  
"You're welcome your majesty, I shall return even days from now."  
As soon as she disappears, Loki places hi shand on the side of my enlarge mid section. His warm lips are pressed against mine.  
"Our first year anniversary will be eight days from now," he mentions with a smile.  
"And three moons later, our heir will be born," I smiled.

"I cannot wait Alexandra. I've been waiting for this for a long time."

"Since when?" I was curious.

Loki simply smiles and speaks softly, "Since the moment I first saw you."

My hormones are getting the best of me as I cry a few tears of happiness.

As the pregnancy processes, both Lady Sif and now Lady Inkeri have been hanging out more. I guess they are having some baby fever, especially for the purple/blue haired friend.

The girls and I are enjoying some girl time at a lake nearby the forest where my husband and I had our honeymoon at.

"Just another moon and the heir will be here," Inkeri smiles to me as we place our feet into the calming water.

"I know," I chuckled. "It's my first born and the first heir of Asgard after many years."

"It's nice to have a heir finally," Lady Sif comments, smiling as well.

"Have you both decided on names?" Inkeri asked.

"We have," I smiled. "If it's a boy, it'll be Prospero and if it's a girl, it'll be Emerald."

"Prospero?" Lady Sif asked, confused.

"Prospero was a character from Midgardian literature of Shakespeare," I explained to the girls. "He's the rightful son of Milan. His younger brother, Antonio, has gotten his title and property for unknown reasons. So Prospero uses magic for his own control on his place for the throne." I wanted to tell them more about The Tempest story, but I didn't want to lose them in Midgardian words.

"Sounds fitting for you both with the magic part," Inkeri chuckled, making us chuckle. "Is the Emerald part showing your love for the king."

"That and for some odd reason, I have always wanted a daughter named Emerald even before meeting Loki," I admitted blushing a little, smiling.

The girls smiled at this.

"You two are truly meant to be," Lady Sif says.

"Yea," I smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

*No One's POV*

*The Birth*

Queen Alexandra feels her water broke in the evening and immediately feel painful contractions. King Loki quickly calls for the Head Healer and midwife, knowing it is time for the heir.

"Loki!" she calls for him in pain, laying on the bed on her back.

"I'm here darling," he says softly, kissing the side of her head.

They wait on their bed for Eir and the midwife. Loki's trying to calm his queen down from the pain while she's faces the most intense pain of her life. Eir quickly went to her majesty's side to get her prepared. Her majesty manages to be calm, but very much in pain. The labor goes into the very early morning hours. About thirty minutes or so after midnight. That's when Eir knows that it's time for the young queen to start pushing. Loki stays with Alexandra while their friends and family stay outside.

Just two hours after midnight, the heir finally makes his appearance. Tears of happiness appear out of the eyes of the king's and queen's eyes. Loki's proud for his queen to given birth to his son, his first born. Alexandra's welemed with the joy of her son is born.

Prince Prospero is now cleaned so the young mother can hold him for the first time skin to skin. Loki gently move Alexandra's head to see the happy overwhelmed in her tearful face.

"Thank you so much my queen," he whispers softly, smiling.

Their lips meet in synx.

King, Queen, and now Prince of Asgard spend the remaining might hours spending together as a family. Eir and the midwife has clean up the bedroom the mess and place new clean sheets.

Queen Alexandra is very tired, but she has keep her happiness sup. King Loki didn't like having a lot of people in his shared chambers. SO he decided to have each one have a little time to be with is wife and son, knowing she needs to rest. Especially when he needs to do the daily feeding every three hours.

Thor had his time with his sister and nephew. Then Inkeri and Sif.

Lady Alexandra finishes breastfeeding Princes Prospero and now she needs to rest.

"Are you sure you will be okay, Loki?" she asked concerned, laying under the covers. "You did spend the night awake like me."

"Sometimes i will go many hours without sleep love," he chuckles, sitting to her and gently picking the young prince. "Also, I would like to bond with Prospero while you rest," he smiles, holding him close.

Alexandra simply gives him a tiring smile before closing her eyes to res for a few hours. Loki smiles, running his free fingers in her long dark hair.

Prince Prospero tries to wiggle out of his grip to his mother, copying his actions.

"Come on, Prince Prospero of Asgard," Loki chuckles, gently getting out of bed. "Let's have your mommy rest."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

*Alexandra's POV*

A few months past since Prince Prospero's birth. The relationship between my husband and I are growing stronger, just like Thor's and Inkeri's. Eir has permitted for me to return to training and flying, but for the love of my husband, I don't do it as much as I used to do.

Loki and I are startled to see personality traits and physical changes in our little heir. He looks just like Loki with my eyes without a doubt, but he has my powers for sure. We are fortunate that he doesn't have a demon side just an Asgardian form and his Spirit form. You can say that Loki wasn't happy with it, but he's glad that Prince Prospero has his personality.

Today, Loki and I are in the throne room, finishing up some plans for a current project we have for Asgard. Prospero is sleeping in my arms. He's a heavy sleeper so it's perfect so we can finish up responsibilities while taking care of him.

Soon later, the meeting finishes up and Prospero wakes up from his nap. He wiggles in my arms, opening his matching black eyes.

"Morning my son," I smiled softly to him.

He looks just like me when I wake up from a night of sleep. We are so grateful to have him a perfect combination of Loki and me.

"What should we do today with our little prince?" I asked my king with a smile.

"Do you need to feed him yet?" Loki asked, gently running his fingers in his matching hair.

"Yea, I need to feed him, but since it's nice out, we should spend some time in the gardens while reading," I suggested, getting up with Prince Prospero in my arms still.

"That sounds wonderful," Loki smiles, joining me on our small journey to the gardens.

When we arrived at the gardens, my black cover-up covers my upper body so I can feed my son.

"You know it's only me here, right?" my husband chuckles, sitting next to me on the grass and in the shade of the usual tree.

I smirked as he removes his helmet.

"Eir says feeding the newborns is a bond between the mother and child," I tell him.

"For how long?"

"For about a year," I chuckled at his groaning.

"So I have to wait a year to have them for myself again?"

"Easy now my king," I giggled more, checking on our prince. "Once I am expecting our heiress, I need to feed her as well for a year."

He playfully groans, hanging his head back.

I giggled more, giving him a kiss when Prospero finishes eating. Soon later, Prospero is taken care of before passing him on to my husband, who is eager to hold his son again.

*Meanwhile*

*No One's POV*

Inkeri walks past the Queen's gardens and sees the happy family. It makes her smile because she's happy for her best friend. Also, it makes her think about her future. Especially since she and Thor are getting close lately.

"Inkeri!" the sound of Thor startles her gratefully.

"Thor!" she exclaims, gasping for air. "You startled me!"

"Oh my apologizes Inkeri," he says calmer, but still sad. "There's something I want to show you," he smiles significant to her.

"What is it?" she asked, confused.

"You will see," he says, gently holds her hand.

A blush appears on her face at the touch.

The God of Thunder leads her to another part of the palace. He's taking the queen's advice of doing something special for her through music!

Inkeri lite up with happiness when she hears romantic music playing around them. She feels her heart swell from the emotion as a huge smile curls up on her lips.

He gently takes her hand to have her look up to him. Thor stares deeply into the Goddess of Sound's gray eyes lovely. A shade of pink heats up her pale cheeks when she sees the love in his eyes. One of Thor's hands raises up to gently place away the fallen purple/blue hair from her face.

"Inkeri, Goddess of Sound," Thor speaks her full name with a smile. "Will you be my princess in courtship?" he asked with confidence within him.

Her heart skips a beat. "I would love to, Thor, God of Thunder," she answers with a smile.

All of these emotions rush over Thor's body as he lifts her up with laughter of joy.

Her arms wrap themselves around his neck, laughing of joy as well.

Their eyes slowly closed and they lean into each other. Lips meet in a kiss full of sparks that are making Thor weak in the knees. Moves in sync. Music continues to play the romantic rhythm. Thor and Inkeri stay like this for a long while before slowly pulling away.

"I love you, my princess," he speaks the truth, smiling.

Tears of joy gently build up in her eyes as she smiles just as happy. "I love you too, my prince."


End file.
